User talk:Sockpuppets411
Archive1:User talk:Sockpuppets411 Archive2:User talk:Sockpuppets411 Waz up?--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 17:07, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Archived and everything!--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 17:08, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Re:Hi Hey, what's up? I'm just about to watch Harry Hill's TV Burp, what are you doing? -- Pingu Penguin Oh Just Say It! 17:47, 18 October 2008 (UTC) I am about to play Planet Cazmo. My guy's name is Sk8rbluscat and I will be on Funkitron (Server) -- Sk8rbluscatSK8RBLUTALK 17:55, 18 October 2008 (UTC) at halloween party. -- Sk8rbluscatSK8RBLUTALK 17:56, 18 October 2008 (UTC) NM Nothing much. Pinguey2 19:42, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Reply Well, maybe I can make a real-life drawing award. I could draw the awardin real life, but my dad wont hook up my scanner. --[[User:Mrperson777|'Mrperson777']] Leave me a message! 20:21, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Re:School No, on my house. - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 01:49, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Okay... CHEESE! - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 12:24, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Oh.... Still, CHEESE! - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 12:25, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Sliced CHEESE! Mozzarella is my favorite - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 12:28, 19 October 2008 (UTC) No, I never punch chicken nuggets. I eat them! Actually fried chicken not chicken nuggets - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 12:32, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Ummm. No... Okay - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 12:35, 19 October 2008 (UTC) It's 8:38PM in here - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 12:38, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Hey Sockpuppets411. I am truly saying that I made that picture with a laptop... my grandmas. I am not that good with drawing with regular computer mice. I made all of it using touchpad! -- Sk8rbluscatSK8RBLUTALK 17:29, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Hey you rock! -- Sk8rbluscat|Say something 18:37, 19 October 2008 (UTC) ...here we go again... Hello! Could you please stop saying "crap"? It's not a bad word, but I don't like it and a lot of people consider it swearing. Thank you! -TurtleShroom Check it out! This is my new Signature! -- was here]]Jesus loves you and died for you :) :) TALK 00:12, 20 October 2008 (UTC) You rock -- was here]]Jesus loves you and died for you :) :) TALK 00:15, 20 October 2008 (UTC) err ...that was in the past. YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 16:07, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Hey Sockpuppets! -- was here]]Jesus loves you and died for you :) (: TALK 21:01, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks for blocking that IP Address that vandalize my talk page and i give you, My Award! --Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 02:55, 21 October 2008 (UTC) ROCKHOPPER GOES ON THE FULL SERVERS! ITS NOT FAIR! I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO MEET HIM! :( was here!!]] :)Jesus Loves you so he Died for you! (: TALK 22:39, 21 October 2008 (UTC) I7 010 4ur7 Me 2 QU17 C1U8 P3NGU1N W1K1! I am playing around. -- was here!!]] :)Jesus Loves You so he Died For You! (: Talk to the Webmaster@Rocket Science 21:53, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Aqua Jet tried Club Penguin on 3 computers... They were all MacBooks. was here!!]] :)Jesus Loves You so he Died For You! Talk to the WebmasterOf Rocket Science 01:25, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Wanna meet me (Sk8rbluscat) on Club Penguin???? I will be on Snow Cone @ Coffee Shop. -- was here!!]] :)Jesus Loves You so he Died For You! Talk to the WebmasterOf Rocket Science 12:36, 25 October 2008 (UTC) IPod Test Penguin That penguin you saw with an I Pod. You can buy an IPod from the special catalogue unlocked by the special codes you get from the Club Penguin Toys. -- Pingu Penguin Oh Just Say It! 13:19, 25 October 2008 (UTC) did you look closely to the club penguin in New York thing? It might be that penguin. -- was here!!]] :)Jesus Loves You so he Died For You! Talk to the WebmasterOf Rocket Science 13:29, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Hey Sockpuppets411. I wish my penguin had an i-pod thingy. Have a glorious day, was here!!]]Jesus Loves You so he Died For You!:)(: Talk to the WebmasterOf Rocket Science 14:18, 25 October 2008 (UTC) award Is the award for me? --Eddy34076 15:07, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Nice sig It's pretty sick [[User:DillyDally|''ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 10:11, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Reply I'd love to be friends again; I never wanted to become....enemies, for want of a better word.--[[w:User:Eulalia459678|'''Eulalia]] Talk 01:30, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Your Back Yes I'm back and CP is working again. - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 13:26, 1 November 2008 (UTC) I don't know that.. - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 13:31, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Guitar eh? I play the guitar and piano but I quit guitar class and moved to piano. - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 13:38, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Type with your toes instead. Or something - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 13:41, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Bored If you're really bored try making a logo for the Logo Contest DancingPie(Talk!/ ) 21:23, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Well, I just made two possible logos. What do you think? DancingPie(Talk!/ ) 21:37, 2 November 2008 (UTC) I am using Safari! was here!!]]Jesus loves you so he died for you!!! Talk 01:53, 3 November 2008 (UTC) I was watching Zoey 101. The Tech support guy said to hit ctrl-g and Chase was doing it. Then Quinn comes and hits control-g and it works! lol~ was here!!]]Jesus loves you so he died for you!!! Talk 01:59, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Hey Sockpuppets! You are using Windows XP. COOL! was here!!]]Jesus loves you so he died for you!!! Talk 23:55, 5 November 2008 (UTC) WinXP Rocks It is soooo cool that you are using Windows XP! was here!!]]Jesus loves you so he died for you!!! Talk 23:56, 5 November 2008 (UTC) I think mine is a excuse for a computer! Not yours! was here!!]]Jesus loves you so he died for you!!! Talk 00:08, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Dude... put a System Properties Picture (right click My computer and click properties), crop the System properties box out, erase the name and done! was here!!]]Jesus loves you so he died for you!!! Talk 00:12, 6 November 2008 (UTC) on my talk page It is better than mine! (Processor wise). I am using XP Pro! That is good! Have a glorious day, was here!!]]Jesus loves you so he died for you!!! Talk 00:20, 6 November 2008 (UTC) I use Verizon. was here!!]]Jesus loves you so he died for you!!! Talk 00:23, 6 November 2008 (UTC) NO! I don't hate you! Never had. Geez why would you think that!?! -- Happyface 01:40, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Re: What's up? I found NINJAS that's what's up!! Go to the home page and look at events or whatever Ninja thing a ma-bobber Can you tell me?? If you could, you would be so awesome. My heart beat rate went straight up when I found the "water, fire, snow" thing. Wikia Penguin That is Wikia! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat']]+ +[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|'Talk to me!']]+ + +'In ''God we trust.' 01:53, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Triangle thing-a-ma-bobber Well I just found the note yesterday, after the Halloween Party. Thx Ok thanks i read the rules and just assumed. Arabic message I translated your arabic message to english: "''A drink for health insurance in August e v w x d c h t y g o u r z z i p p q r s t g k l m n e f j j 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9%. * ٮ ٯ o ٲ ٳ ٴ اٴ وٴ ۇٴ يٴ ٹ ٺ ٻ ټ ٽ پ ٿ ڀ ځ ڂ ڃ ڄ څ چ ڇ ڈ ډ ڊ ڋ ڌ ڍ ڎ ڏ ڐ ڑ ڒ ړ ڔ ڕ ږ ڗ ژ ڙ ښ ڛ ڜ ڝ ڞ ڟ ڠ ڡ ڢ ڣ ڤ ڥ ڦ ڧ ڨ ک ڪ ګ ڬ ڭ ڮ گ ڰ ڱ ڲ ڳ ڴ ڵ ڶ ڷ ڸ ڹ ں ڻ ڼ ڽ e ڿ ۀ ہ ۂ ۃ ۄ ۅ ۆ ۇ ۈ ۉ ۊ ۋ ی ۍ ێ ۏ ې ۑ ے ۓ. ە ۝ Posts ۩ 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 ۺ ۻ ۼ ۽ ۾ A drink drink August e v w x d c h t y g o u r z z i p p q r s t g k l m n e f j j 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9%. * ٮ ٯ U + o ٲ ٳ ٴ اٴ وٴ ۇٴ يٴ ٹ ٺ ٻ ټ ٽ پ ٿ ڀ ځ ڂ ڃ ڄ څ چ ڇ ڈ ډ ڊ ڋ ڌ ڍ ڎ ڏ ڐ ڑ ڒ ړ ڔ ڕ ږ ڗ ژ ڙ ښ ڛ ڜ ڝ ڞ ڟ ڠ ڡ ڢ ڣ ڤ ڥ ڦ ڧ ڨ ک ڪ ګ ڬ ڭ ڮ گ ڰ ڱ ڲ ڳ ڴ ڵ ڶ ڷ ڸ ڹ ں ڻ ڼ ڽ e ڿ ۀ ہ ۂ ۃ ۄ ۅ ۆ ۇ ۈ ۉ ۊ ۋ ی ۍ ێ ۏ ې ۑ ے ۓ. ە ۝ Posts ۩ 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 ۺ ۻ ۼ ۽ ۾" Strange, huh? What does that mean? DancingPie(Talk!/ ) 21:18, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks, dude! Thanks for making an award for me, dude! If you haven't made an award yet, I'll give you the idea of what I want my award to look like. I want my award to be an inverted color red snowflake. Do you mind if you make me a unaward, too? I want it to be inverted, sickening green color and stink lines green, too, and white background.--''Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 17:06, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Hey! Do you want to meet on CP? I'll be on Snowbound. Message me on my talk when your ready!--''Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 13:34, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Thx Totally thanks! You deserve the award, so here: Another thanks for voting for me as rollback! Are Igloo and Puffle both examples of main articles? You also get this for being in the Gryffindor High Council: Message I used google translator! Dancing Penguin (Talk to me! I dare you!) 16:40, 9 November 2008 (UTC) I Was Wondering Hi this is Dunklebug I don't know if you know me but I've been here since Dec 8th 07. I think I heard you make signatures and if I'm wrong sorry but obviously I wannt it to say Dunklebug in black in Edwardian Script if possible. Thank You. Have A Great Day =-] !! Dunklebug 16:20, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Thanks You were one of three people!! =-[ Have A Great Day =-] !! Dunklebug 00:31, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug How Is It Coming? Hey this is Dunklebug do you think you could show me an example of my sig? Thanks! Have A Great Day =-] !! Dunklebug 19:46, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Sig Help Sorry to be picky but maybe a little bigger and red if possible and how do I get it to work when I sign?? Dunklebug 04:14, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT YELLOW SNOW! 22:26, 14 November 2008 (UTC) -- Соккпũpпëтс411 Woah... 23:04, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Geez thanks for all your help with this sig.... I love it!!! Dunklebug 23:20, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Oh No Sig Has Changed!!! Help me my sig has changed it is now red and I don't know what font it is but it is not Ed. Script. I saw an example down on the bottom of your user page of an Ed. Script sig that is a lot bigger than my old one and I like it bigger and that color!! Dunklebug 18:05, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Never mind I fixed it and thanks for the EVEN better SIG! Dunklebug 18:09, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Yay!!! Your'e decended form ireland? Deadly! --Sheepman the Sheep User:Sheepman/Evil Sheep 10:15, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Sorry That's okay. I've even read the sysop guide before I became one. By the way look at the Pic Of The Day! - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 12:44, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah it's my b-day! Hooray! - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 12:49, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Oh. Cool! By the way have you seen this commercial? The link is http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uAtyunatwqc&feature=related Cool tradition! - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 12:52, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Oh okay. Wow a long week. Well, for me 4 weeks to go for exam and Christmas vacation - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 12:56, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Turkey! Oops! By the way its 8:58 when it get's 9:00 or I don't reply that means I'm asleep. - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 12:59, 16 November 2008 (UTC) There will be no crisis. NEVER! Morning... Its 9:02PM in here. Quite dark - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 13:02, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Freeloh just disappeared. Like thin air. Anyways I can't edit on Weekdays. What kind of food? Cereal? - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 13:05, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Cereal. I usually eat bacon or ham. Anyways when I say ham it reminds me of Peanuts the Teddy Bear Hamster on my sig. - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 13:07, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Okay. Why don't you minimized the pic like mine? Also ABBA will be in here(Philippines) on November 21! Hooray - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 13:11, 16 November 2008 (UTC) I don't really know why I like ABBA but I really like 80s music like Build me up buttercup by the foundations. - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 13:14, 16 November 2008 (UTC) -- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 13:18, 16 November 2008 (UTC) I like Toto's music also known as the one who sung "Africa" and there's a lot of 80s music!! Ummm but I need to go to bed right now. 'Cause too much late=suspension - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 13:20, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Yes. But a few minutes i'll go to bed. But not right now. When I say "BEEP" that means I'm fast asleep or sleeping or away from laptop - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 13:22, 16 November 2008 (UTC) actually, I can not start a new Wikia because I have 2 Wikis and they have to be more than 100 articles. --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT BROWN SNOW! 13:23, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Vote for/neutral/against me on Club Penguin Wiki:Requests for adminship --Sheepman the Sheep User:Sheepman/Evil Sheep 14:43, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Wanna vote for/against/neutral for me? Vote here: Project:Requests for adminship --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT BROWN SNOW! 18:52, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Blocking Using taunting block summaries will only make him want to come back, you guys would be better off not using any block summary at all for these type. --Charitwo (talk) 00:46, 17 November 2008 (UTC) I agree. I know but it is the wrong size!-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 20:01, 17 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Nirvana No, I've never heard of them. No, I don't reccomended posting it. Also, "Nirvanah" is eternal peace and the halting of reincarnation, according to Buddhism. - TurtleShroom Wow Ok,here's your reward:NOPE! Not yet,buddy.One more question: Define "pi" in words. Not like three point blah blah blah,but define it. --[[User:Arre 320|''Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 20:58, 21 November 2008 (UTC) 3.14159265358979323846… is the value of π PI --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT YELLOW SNOW! 22:53, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Gee,and I thought you older kids were dumb.....no I'm playing. = ) Here you go: --[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 22:56, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Сок куклы is Sockpuppets in RUSSIAN!!!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] DON'T EAT YELLOW SNOW! 01:06, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Hey Sockpuppets! Check out this! It says Skater blue cat. Ok... my name was going to be Sk8r blue cat. -[[User:Sk8rbluscat|' Конькобежец синего кота]] DON'T EAT YELLOW SNOW! 01:10, 22 November 2008 (UTC) It's russian!!!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'' Конькобежец синего кота'']] DON'T EAT YELLOW SNOW! 01:10, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Me Too,Well Sort Of I'm the smartest in my class.(I'm not bragging.And I am '''not pompous!)Lol.My teacher said my reading level is 8th grade.O_O No wonder I have a hard time finding a good book... Ha.I'm like a little higher than my classmates in math.I won the Math Olympics last year in 4th.WOOT!I still got the shiny trophy.Lol...--[[User:Arre 320|''Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 02:11, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Wooo I'm on the A honor roll!--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 02:23, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Wow...That's deeeeeeeep.By the way,do you have any chocolate cake?--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 02:29, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Wow,my best buddy (THIS IS FOR YOU ASHA IF YOU'RE READING THIS!)went to California and didn't tell me.And now,I'm going to sulk and be a computer nerd while she's gone...lol.. --[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 02:34, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Yessum.I'm doing a "Hillbilly"(lol)Cinderella play.And I'm one o' ta step sistah's,Lol.You half ta talk like this.--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 02:40, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Hello Uhh. Okay. I've been busy doing my new website. - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate''']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 11:47, 22 November 2008 (UTC) What? What r u talking about?-- Happyface 17:51, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Misread I said "Filipinos always have good birthdays" not "Filipinos have better birthdays than Germans" or something crazy like that. trust me I'm not racist. -- Happyface 20:30, 22 November 2008 (UTC)